El Extraño Día I
by DarkNightNeko
Summary: El Día Extraño Para Nuestra Acróbata Sora Naegino Quien En Este Día Se Ha Comportado Extraña A Quien Le Preocupa Más Es Su Compañera Layla Hamilton Busca A Sora Para Hablarle...
1. El Extraño Día I

"_**El Extraño Día"**_

Como Ya Es De Costumbre Conocemos A Sora Naegino Por Ser La Gran Personaje Del Escenario Kaleido Y A Layla Hamilton, Bueno Las Personas Quienes No Conocen La Protagonista Les Recomiendo Que Se Vean Un Par De Capitulos Para Poder Dar A Entender Esta Historia:

_*Personajes Principales Sora Y Layla_

Sora Estaba En Su Dormitorio Como De Costumbre Pensantemente, Porque Se Sentía Que algo No Estaba Bien Consigo Misma Después de Todo(...).

Sora:**Me Dare Una Ducha.-Animandose Así Misma Para Borrar Esa Expresión.-Pero Antes Fool.**

Fool:**Pero Sora Que Haces?-Mientras Que Sora Lo amarraba De Los Pies Hasta En Las Manos, Poniendole Una Venda En Los Ojos Para Que No Viera A Sora Desnuda Bañandose, Pero depués Lo dejo En el Armario Encerrado.-Creo Que Cada Día Me Maltrata Mal A Este Pobre Espiritu.**

Mientras Sora Estaba En El Baño Sacandose Cada Una De Su Vestimenta, Pero Aún Pensante De Que Le Hacia Falta.

Sora:**(Abriendo La Regadera Para Ducharse). No Entiendo Que Esta Mal Conmigo Misma Pero Tarde Temprano Lo Averguare.-Mirando Hacia El Techo Aquellas Palabras Tristes Y Dolidas.**

Mientras Que Sora Estaba A Punto De Terminar Su Ducha Por Otro Lado...

Layla:**Oye Sara Has Visto A Sora?-Pregunto Muy Preocupada La Joven-.**

"Donde Habrá Estado Y Falto Al Ensayo Conmigo Sin Ella No Podemos Realizarla Las Acrobacias".

Sara:**Sí, Ella Esta En El Dormitorio Dijo Que Nadie Entrara, PorQue Dijo Que Esta Muy Ocupada Pensando En Las Acrobacias Que Debía Haber Realizado Contigo.-Mientras Se Limpiaba El Sudor De Su Cara Con Una Toalla.-Buenas Noche Layla.**

Layla:**Gracias Sara Buenas Noche.-Respondiendole Agradecida Y Apresuradamente Se Fue Corriendo Al Dormitorio De Sora-.**

"PorQue Habrás Faltado A Las Practicas De Hoy? Mi Intuición Me Dice Que Estas Preocupada Por Algo, Sora Solamente Espero Que Estes én Quiero Confirmar Algo Me Ha Estado Molestando Desde Que Llegaste Sora."

Como Sora Estaba A Punto De Finalizar Su Baño De Pronto Entra A Su Dormitorio. Una Persona Muy Especial En La Cual Sora Admira Demasiado.

Layla:**(Abriendo La Puerta Silenciosamente Del Dormitorio De Sora Asomandose). ¿Sora, Estas Aquí?.-Exclamo La Joven Rubia Pero Nadie Le Contestaba-.**

Layla Decidio Entrar Al Dormitorio De Su Compañera Sora, Para Estar Segura De Que Ella No Estaba, Sin Embargo Por Otra Parte Sora No Escucho A Las Palabras De Layla Ya Que Estaba Perdida En Lo Que Le Hacía Falta A Sora En Su Vida.

Layla:**Sora!(Ella Sento Por Un Rato En Su Cama), Esa Niña Quizas Por Donde De Estar Sara Me Dijo Que Estaba Aquí No Me Habrá Mentido ¬¬.**

"Pero No Es Mi Imaginación O Ese Sonido Proviene...El Baño, E... Ella Es... Esta No Puede Ser Tengo Que Confirmarlo"

En Ese Momento Layla Penso Que Su Compañera Sora Había Muerto En El Baño, Ella No Dudo Más Fue Directamente Corriendo Hacia El Baño Abriendole La Puerta Agresivamente Layla, Se Dirigio Con Los Ojos Cerrados Para No Ver Este Hecho Doloroso Que Se Habia Imaginado La Joven.

Sora:**Señ... Señorita Lay... Layla (En Rostro Se Estaba Enrojeciendo Por Esta Sorpresa De Layla)Pu... Pues Que Hace En Mi Dormitorio?.-La Pelirrosa No Se Podía Explicarse Del Sí Que Estaba Pasando En Este Momento No Tenía Las Palabras Para Poder Explicarlo-.**

Sora Muy Sorprendida Al Ver A Ella, Layla Abrió Los Ojos Al Escuchar La Voz De Su Compañera, Pero Sora Descubrio Que Al Ser La Señorita Layla Le Cambió Un Poco Su Expresión Triste Y Comenzó Sentir Cosas Inexplicables En Ella Misma.

Layla:**(Abraza A Sora)Pense Que...-Le Susurra En El Oido A Su Compañ Había Perdido.-La Última Frase Sora No La Escucho Muy Bien-.**

"Sora Estaba Muy Linda Jamás La Vi Tan Reluciente Junto A Mi Puedo Sentir Su Calidez, Mi Intuición Dice Que Algo No Esta Bien Con Ella"

Sora:**Penso Que... Señorita Layla?.-Dudosa Al Preguntarselo A Su Compañera.-Bueno No Importa, Es Que Me Incomoda (Sonrojada) Que Este Aquí Puede Esperarme En Mi Cama Por favor Por Lo Que Ha Venido.**

" La Señorita Layla Está Muy Rara Conmigo Para Que Vendría No Será Que No Ensaye El Día De Hoy Con Ella Creo Que Estara Conmigo, Bueno Si No Es Así Siento El Deseo De Saberlo Por Ahora.

Layla:**Si, Sora No Hay Problema En Eso.-Separandose Del Abrazo Que Le Había Proporcionado A Sora.-Te Espero Pero No Tardes Demasiado.-Respondiendole Comprensivamente Y Seria A La Vez..-**

" No Se Como Es Posible Resistirme A Sora, Ella Estaba Tan Vulnerable En El Baño, Sentí Que No Tenía La Condición De Aceptarme".

Sora:**Si, Señorita Layla No Tardaré Demasiado.-Sonriendole Respondiendole Gentilmente Falsamente Ocultando Su Tristeza En Frente A La Persona Quien Más Admira.-**

Mientras Layla Salia Del Baño Sé Dirigia Hacia La Cama De Su Compañera Sora, Ella Aún Pensativa Tratando De Reaccionar Al Presentarse La Presencia De Layla No Logra Sentir Que Esto Es Realidad O Un simple Sueño.Mientras Se Preparaba De Poner Su Ropa Para estar Enseguida Con Layla Para Saber Que Le Va A Decir.

Sora:**(Sale Del Baño Dirigiendose A Su Cama En La Cual Se Encuentra Layla, Con La Mirada Hacia Abajo) Y Pues Digame... (Sentandose Al Lado De Su Compañera Layla En La Cama)... Cual Es El Motivo Que La Trajo Aquí.**

Layla:**Ya No Importa A Lo Que Te Iba A Decir, Lo Que Importa Ahora Es Del PorQue Estas Así Sora (Alzo Su Mano Izquierda Para Levantar La Mirada A Sora Para Que Ellas Dos Se Miraran Fijamente)A Mi No Me Puedes Mentirme.**

Sora:**Pues... Este... Yo... No... Lo... Sé... Sí Le Importe Lo Que Me Pasa En Este Momento Señorita Layla.-Aquellas Palabras Se Oyeron Vacias, Sin Fuerzas Para Poder Seguir Con La Conversación.-**

Layla:**Sora Claro Que Importa Lo Que Te Pase. (Tocandole Su Mejillas).-Al Responderle De Esta Forma Esas Palabras Que Le Había Dictado Su Corazón Que Su Compañera Estaba En Mal Estado.-**

" Necesito Saber Que Te Pasa Sora, En Este Momento Mejor Me Quedare A Dormir Con Ella Aunque No Se Como Se Lo Tomara".

Sora:**Señorita Layla.(La Abrazo).-Respondiendole De Esta Manera Y Ellas Dos Quedaron Acostadas En La Cama.-**

" Ella Se Preocupa Mucho Por Mi Es La Primera Vez Que La Señoriat Layla Esta Interesada En Lo Que Me Pasa, Pero No Dejo De Pensar Que Me HaceFalta En Mí".

Layla:**(Abrazandola Aún Más A Su Compañera Sora) Quiero Que Me Cuentes Lo Que Te Esta Molestando, Tú Confías En Mí Y Yo En Ti Sora. Me Quedare A Dormir Contigo Ya Que Es Muy Tarde Para Que Llege A Mi Casa.-Susurandole Al Oido Para Que Sora Dijera El Saber Del PorQue Esta De Esa Manera Que No Se Puede Ver La Misma-.**

Sora:**Señorita No Creo Que Sea Buena Idea.-Con La Mirada Despistada Y Vacia.-**

Layla:**(Separandose Y Tomandole Las Manos De Su Compañera)Sora, No Me Iré De Aquí Hasta Que Me Lo Digas De Acuerdo.-Se Podía Admirar A Layla Por Su Mirada Llena De Valentía, Pero Se Observaba Que Sus Ojos Guardaba Sus Lagrimas En Las Cual No Las Podía Dejar Caer En Este Instante.-**

Sora:**(Su Cabeza Giro Para No Mirarla A La Joven Layla, Se Levanto De Su Cama Y Se Dirigio A Su Armario Para Buscar Un Piyama Para Su Compañera) Bueno Aquí Tiene... Señorita Layla Usted Dormira En Mi Cama No Se Moleste Por Mi Dormiré En El Suelo.**

**(...) Continua Pero Esperen Por La continuación Saludos Gracias Por Leer Cuidense... Para Aquellos Que Les Gusta El NaruHina (Naruto & Hinata) Tengo Una Cuenta En Youtube Sobre Unos Doujinshis Mi Usuario Es Igual **.es/user/SerenityLina001


	2. El Extraño Día II

"_**El Extraño Día"**_

Como Ya Es De Costumbre Conocemos A Sora Naegino Por Ser La Gran Personaje Del Escenario Kaleido Y A Layla Hamilton, Bueno Las Personas Quienes No Conocen La Protagonista Les Recomiendo Que Se Vean Un Par De Capitulos Para Poder Dar A Entender Esta Historia:

_*Personajes Principales Sora Y Layla_

Sora Estaba En Su Dormitorio Como De Costumbre Pensantemente, Porque Se Sentía Que algo No Estaba Bien Consigo Misma Después de Todo(...).

Sora:**Me Dare Una Ducha.-Animandose Así Misma Para Borrar Esa Expresión.-Pero Antes Fool.**

Fool:**Pero Sora Que Haces?-Mientras Que Sora Lo amarraba De Los Pies Hasta En Las Manos, Poniendole Una Venda En Los Ojos Para Que No Viera A Sora Desnuda Bañandose, Pero depués Lo dejo En el Armario Encerrado.-Creo Que Cada Día Me Maltrata Mal A Este Pobre Espiritu.**

Mientras Sora Estaba En El Baño Sacandose Cada Una De Su Vestimenta, Pero Aún Pensante De Que Le Hacia Falta.

Sora:**(Abriendo La Regadera Para Ducharse). No Entiendo Que Esta Mal Conmigo Misma Pero Tarde Temprano Lo Averguare.-Mirando Hacia El Techo Aquellas Palabras Tristes Y Dolidas.**

Mientras Que Sora Estaba A Punto De Terminar Su Ducha Por Otro Lado...

Layla:**Oye Sara Has Visto A Sora?-Pregunto Muy Preocupada La Joven-.**

"Donde Habrá Estado Y Falto Al Ensayo Conmigo Sin Ella No Podemos Realizarla Las Acrobacias".

Sara:**Sí, Ella Esta En El Dormitorio Dijo Que Nadie Entrara, PorQue Dijo Que Esta Muy Ocupada Pensando En Las Acrobacias Que Debía Haber Realizado Contigo.-Mientras Se Limpiaba El Sudor De Su Cara Con Una Toalla.-Buenas Noche Layla.**

Layla:**Gracias Sara Buenas Noche.-Respondiendole Agradecida Y Apresuradamente Se Fue Corriendo Al Dormitorio De Sora-.**

"PorQue Habrás Faltado A Las Practicas De Hoy? Mi Intuición Me Dice Que Estas Preocupada Por Algo, Sora Solamente Espero Que Estes én Quiero Confirmar Algo Me Ha Estado Molestando Desde Que Llegaste Sora."

Como Sora Estaba A Punto De Finalizar Su Baño De Pronto Entra A Su Dormitorio. Una Persona Muy Especial En La Cual Sora Admira Demasiado.

Layla:**(Abriendo La Puerta Silenciosamente Del Dormitorio De Sora Asomandose). ¿Sora, Estas Aquí?.-Exclamo La Joven Rubia Pero Nadie Le Contestaba-.**

Layla Decidio Entrar Al Dormitorio De Su Compañera Sora, Para Estar Segura De Que Ella No Estaba, Sin Embargo Por Otra Parte Sora No Escucho A Las Palabras De Layla Ya Que Estaba Perdida En Lo Que Le Hacía Falta A Sora En Su Vida.

Layla:**Sora!(Ella Sento Por Un Rato En Su Cama), Esa Niña Quizas Por Donde De Estar Sara Me Dijo Que Estaba Aquí No Me Habrá Mentido ¬¬.**

"Pero No Es Mi Imaginación O Ese Sonido Proviene...El Baño, E... Ella Es... Esta No Puede Ser Tengo Que Confirmarlo"

En Ese Momento Layla Penso Que Su Compañera Sora Había Muerto En El Baño, Ella No Dudo Más Fue Directamente Corriendo Hacia El Baño Abriendole La Puerta Agresivamente Layla, Se Dirigio Con Los Ojos Cerrados Para No Ver Este Hecho Doloroso Que Se Habia Imaginado La Joven.

Sora:**Señ... Señorita Lay... Layla (En Rostro Se Estaba Enrojeciendo Por Esta Sorpresa De Layla)Pu... Pues Que Hace En Mi Dormitorio?.-La Pelirrosa No Se Podía Explicarse Del Sí Que Estaba Pasando En Este Momento No Tenía Las Palabras Para Poder Explicarlo-.**

Sora Muy Sorprendida Al Ver A Ella, Layla Abrió Los Ojos Al Escuchar La Voz De Su Compañera, Pero Sora Descubrio Que Al Ser La Señorita Layla Le Cambió Un Poco Su Expresión Triste Y Comenzó Sentir Cosas Inexplicables En Ella Misma.

Layla:**(Abraza A Sora)Pense Que...-Le Susurra En El Oido A Su Compañ Había Perdido.-La Última Frase Sora No La Escucho Muy Bien-.**

"Sora Estaba Muy Linda Jamás La Vi Tan Reluciente Junto A Mi Puedo Sentir Su Calidez, Mi Intuición Dice Que Algo No Esta Bien Con Ella"

Sora:**Penso Que... Señorita Layla?.-Dudosa Al Preguntarselo A Su Compañera.-Bueno No Importa, Es Que Me Incomoda (Sonrojada) Que Este Aquí Puede Esperarme En Mi Cama Por favor Por Lo Que Ha Venido.**

" La Señorita Layla Está Muy Rara Conmigo Para Que Vendría No Será Que No Ensaye El Día De Hoy Con Ella Creo Que Estara Conmigo, Bueno Si No Es Así Siento El Deseo De Saberlo Por Ahora.

Layla:**Si, Sora No Hay Problema En Eso.-Separandose Del Abrazo Que Le Había Proporcionado A Sora.-Te Espero Pero No Tardes Demasiado.-Respondiendole Comprensivamente Y Seria A La Vez..-**

" No Se Como Es Posible Resistirme A Sora, Ella Estaba Tan Vulnerable En El Baño, Sentí Que No Tenía La Condición De Aceptarme".

Sora:**Si, Señorita Layla No Tardaré Demasiado.-Sonriendole Respondiendole Gentilmente Falsamente Ocultando Su Tristeza En Frente A La Persona Quien Más Admira.-**

Mientras Layla Salia Del Baño Sé Dirigia Hacia La Cama De Su Compañera Sora, Ella Aún Pensativa Tratando De Reaccionar Al Presentarse La Presencia De Layla No Logra Sentir Que Esto Es Realidad O Un simple Sueñ Se Preparaba De Poner Su Ropa Para estar Enseguida Con Layla Para Saber Que Le Va A Decir.

Sora:**(Sale Del Baño Dirigiendose A Su Cama En La Cual Se Encuentra Layla, Con La Mirada Hacia Abajo) Y Pues Digame... (Sentandose Al Lado De Su Compañera Layla En La Cama)... Cual Es El Motivo Que La Trajo Aquí.**

Layla:**Ya No Importa A Lo Que Te Iba A Decir, Lo Que Importa Ahora Es Del PorQue Estas Así Sora (Alzo Su Mano Izquierda Para Levantar La Mirada A Sora Para Que Ellas Dos Se Miraran Fijamente)A Mi No Me Puedes Mentirme.**

Sora:**Pues... Este... Yo... No... Lo... Sé... Sí Le Importe Lo Que Me Pasa En Este Momento Señorita Layla.-Aquellas Palabras Se Oyeron Vacias, Sin Fuerzas Para Poder Seguir Con La Conversación.-**

Layla:**Sora Claro Que Importa Lo Que Te Pase. (Tocandole Su Mejillas).-Al Responderle De Esta Forma Esas Palabras Que Le Había Dictado Su Corazón Que Su Compañera Estaba En Mal Estado.-**

" Necesito Saber Que Te Pasa Sora, En Este Momento Mejor Me Quedare A Dormir Con Ella Aunque No Se Como Se Lo Tomara".

Sora:**Señorita Layla.(La Abrazo).-Respondiendole De Esta Manera Y Ellas Dos Quedaron Acostadas En La Cama.-**

" Ella Se Preocupa Mucho Por Mi Es La Primera Vez Que La Señoriat Layla Esta Interesada En Lo Que Me Pasa, Pero No Dejo De Pensar Que Me HaceFalta En Mí".

Layla:**(Abrazandola Aún Más A Su Compañera Sora) Quiero Que Me Cuentes Lo Que Te Esta Molestando, Tú Confías En Mí Y Yo En Ti Sora. Me Quedare A Dormir Contigo Ya Que Es Muy Tarde Para Que Llege A Mi Casa.-Susurandole Al Oido Para Que Sora Dijera El Saber Del PorQue Esta De Esa Manera Que No Se Puede Ver La Misma-.**

Sora:**Señorita No Creo Que Sea Buena Idea.-Con La Mirada Despistada Y Vacia.-**

Layla:**(Separandose Y Tomandole Las Manos De Su Compañera)Sora, No Me Iré De Aquí Hasta Que Me Lo Digas De Acuerdo.-Se Podía Admirar A Layla Por Su Mirada Llena De Valentía, Pero Se Observaba Que Sus Ojos Guardaba Sus Lagrimas En Las Cual No Las Podía Dejar Caer En Este Instante.-**

Sora:**(Su Cabeza Giro Para No Mirarla A La Joven Layla, Se Levanto De Su Cama Y Se Dirigio A Su Armario Para Buscar Un Piyama Para Su Compañera) Bueno Aquí Tiene... Señorita Layla Usted Dormira En Mi Cama No Se Moleste Por Mi Dormiré En El Suelo.-Las Palabras De Sora Fueron Sonrientes Pero Actuaba Para No Verse Trizte Enfrente De Layla.-**

"**Quiero Decirle A La Señorita Layla, Ella Me Comprendera Vamos Sora Tú Puedes Digamosle Mientras Nos Preparemos Antes De Que La Señorita Se Duerma, Si Tienes Razón."**

Layla:** ...Sora... .-Preocupada Y Desconcertada.-**

"**Bueno Mi Oportunidad Habrá De Esperar, Habrá Tiempo En Este Momento Para El Problema De Sora."**

Las Dos Chicas Preparandose Para Dormir, Acomodandose Por Un Lado Layla Poniendose El Piyama De Sora Que Le Había Emprestado, Ya Se Estaba Acostando En La Cama De Sora Y Por Otro Lado Sora Apagando Las Luces Hasta Que Quedaron A Oscuras Mientras La Japonesa Se Dirigia A Su Saco De Dormir Acomodandose, Después Sora No Pudo Conciliar el Sueño Al Igual Que Layla Ya Que Ella Estaba Muy Preocupada Por Su Compañera.

Sora:**Señorita Layla Se Que Fue Muy Mal De Mi Parte No Haberle Dicho Nada Pero Este...**

" No Se Si La Señorita Layla Escucha De Lo Que Le Estoy Diciendo, Nunca Le He Dicho A Nadie Del Como Me Siento En Este Instante, Pues Que Más Da Si Me Escucha O No Lo Importante Es Que No Me Lo Puedo Guardarmelo Más**."**

Layla:**Estoy Aquí Sora Te Escucho Atentamente.-Ella Miraba El Techo Del Dormitorio, Preocupada Por Cada Palabra Que Va Diciendo Sora.-**

" Sora En Este Momento Me Preocupas Porque Quiero Saber Si Este Sentimiento Es Verdadero Ya Que Nunca Antes En Mi Vida A Pasado Por La Cual He Sufrido Mucho Cuando Era Pequeña, Pero Me Encanta Sentir Esta Sensación Cuando Estoy Con Sora Es Tan Inexpicable Pero Calido A La Vez Que Olvido De Esta Realidad."

Sora:**Señorita... .-Sorprendida Al Decir Esas Palabras Que Le Pronuncio Layla, En Ese Instante Sora Comenzo A Ponerse Nerviosa.-**

" Pero Porque Estoy Nerviosa."

Layla, Preocupada Porque Sora Pronuncio Una Palabra Miro Al Extremo Donde Estaba Sora Quien Estaba Muy Nerviosa.

Layla: **Sora?.-Mirandola Fijamente En Cada Acción En Que Iba A Ejecutar Sora.-**

Sora: **Yo?.-Sora Se Había Desmayado, De Nerviosidad Y Esta Paso A Ser Una Emoción Muy Fuerte Para Ella En La Cual Le Provoco En Esta Situación Intensa Con Layla.-**

Layla: **¡Sora!¡Sora!, Que Te Ha Pasado?, Reacciona.-Layla Exaltada, Y Saliendose De La Cama De Su Compañera Y Dirigendose Al Saco De Sora Quien Ella Estaba En El Piso Durmiendo, Layla Le Tocaba La Frente De Sora Para Saber Si Tenía Fiebre, Puso Su Cabeza A La Vez Su Oído En Contra Del Cuerpo De Sora Y El Corazon De Su Compañera Seguía Latiendo.-Uff Todo Esta Normal Solamente Se Ha Desmayado Que Susto Me Hace Pasar Sora.-Mientras Saco Una Sonrisa Entre Dientes.-**

A Layla Se Le Ocurrió Una Idea, Quería Que Sora Durmiera Junto A Ella Pues Eso Mismo Hizo En Ese Instante, Layla La Saco De Su Saco De Dormir Abriendole El Cierre Levantando El Cuerpo De Sora Suavemente Y Delicada A La Vez Y Lo Dirigía Hacía La Cama Para Acomodar Su Cuerpo Lentamente, Hasta Que Marcho Muy Bien En Ese Entonces Layla También Se Metió A La Cama De Sora Acomodando Las Frasadas, Y Por Otro Lado Sora Quien Mantenía Sus Ojos Cerrados Ella Estaba En Posición Hacía La Derecha Y Layla El Extremo Izquierdo Para Mirarla Atentamente En La Cual Aprovechaba Cada Segundo Le Tomo Una De Las Manos De Sora.

Layla: " No Puedo Resistir En Este Momento De Silencio Junto A Ti Te Quiero Besarte Para Comprabar Si Lo Que Siento En Este Instante Es Verdadero."

Layla No Dudo Ni Por Un Segundo Más, Se Acercaba Más Para Hacer Contacto Con Los Labios De Sora, Al Besarla Layla Obtuvo Su Respuesta Para Sí Misma, Sin Embargo Sora Habrío Lentamente Sus Ojos Y Se Acaba De Dar Cuenta De Que Layla La Estaba Besando, A Sora Le Agrado Demasiado La Sensación Del Beso, Hasta Que Layla Se Dio Cuenta.

Layla:** Lo Siento, Sora No Quize Hacerlo.-Le Dijo Muy Confundida.-**

Sora: **Bueno... Este... Igual Lo Siento Señorita Layla, El Motivo Es Que Siento... Que Mi Vida Algo Le Hace Falta Pero No Se Que Sería Dentro De Mí Siento Que Estoy Vacía, Pero Acabo De Darme Cuenta Que Cuando Me Beso Señorita Layla No Me Sentí De Ese Modo Usted Me Hizo Sentir Que Era La Misma Sora Que Puede Con Todo.-Diciendole Con Tanta Tenacidad Y Seguridad Sus Sentimientos A Su Compañera Del Escenario En Su Última Frase Se Sonrojo Poco A Poco.-Pues, Verás Señorita Layla No Se Si Me Comprende...**

Layla: **.-Apretando La Mano De Su Compañera Sora Al Decirle Esa Respuesta A Layla.-Con Que Era Eso Sora, Me Provocas Un Gran Alivio En Que Dijeras Eso Me Hubiera Sentido Muy Triste.-Tocandole A La Mejilla De Sora Con Su Mano Izquierda La Estaba Libre Mientras Que La Derecha Estaba En La Mano De Sora.-**

Las Dos Grandes Acrobatas Compañeras, Quedandon Mirandose Mutuamente En La Cama De La Japonesa Acrobata, Ambas Miradas Reflejaban Fuego Y Pasión Que Sentían En Ese Instante, Sin Pensarlo Y Dudar De Este Acto Que En Este Segundo Sora Beso A Su Compañera Del Escenario Kaleido, Ese Beso Dado Por Sora Era PorQue Layla Fue Muy Sincera Con Ella A La Persona En Quien Más Admira, A La Que Le Importaba Su Opinión En Todo En Cada Situación En Que Sora Se Encontraba.

Layla Y Sora Empezaron Con Sus Delicadas Manos De La Una A La Otra Que Recorrian Sus Brillantes Torsos Lentamente Con Las Yemas De Sus Dedos. Ambas Subían El Recorrido Hasta Sus Cuellos, Se Cruzaron Ambas Miradas De Sora Y Layla Para Desearse Más En Sus Caricias. Las Dos Acrobatas, Cuando Ellas Cruzaron La Mirada, Alzaron Su Mano Y Empiezan A Tocarse Las Mejillas De Sora Y Layla Para Seguir Besandose Mutuamente Y Delicada A La Vez PorQue Las Dos Eran Muy Fragiles Como Que Facilmente Se Podría Romper, Empiezan A Tocarse Y Conocerse Sus Cuerpos Dandose Caricias Entre Los Muslos De Las Piernas Ambas Las Disfrutaban, Besandose Apasionadamente Sin Descanzar Como Que Este Día Se Les Fuera Acabar El Mundo. El Único Testigo De Este Maravilloso Momento De Las Acrobatas De Kaleido Era La Noche Que Estaba Muy Iluminado Por Su Naturaleza El Silencio Que Las Bordeaba En Su Dormitorio De Sora Disfrutando De Este Momento Con La Persona A Quien Le Amaba E Admiraba, El Silencio De Esa Noche Su Testigo Viviente, Ya Que No Poseía Aquellas Palabras Para Describir Lo Que Sentían En Ese Instante Tan Preciado Para Estas Gran Acrobatas De Kaleido Amigas, En La Cual Se Descubrieron Entre Sí Mismas Que Se Amaban Apasionadamente Respentandose Mutuamente.

**Fin De Este Capitulo La Cual Fue Titulada "**El Extraño Día**" Espero que les haya gustado esta pareja me inspira mucho de esta serie de kaleido pronto saldra el segunto capitulo porque todavia continua saludos a los que leyeron este fic cuidense **


	3. Mantenerlo En Secreto III

"_**Mantenerlo En Secreto"**_

Como Ya Es De Costumbre Conocemos A Sora Naegino Por Ser La Gran Personaje Del Escenario Kaleido Y A Layla Hamilton, Bueno Las Personas Quienes No Conocen La Protagonista Les Recomiendo Que Se Vean Un Par De Capítulos Para Poder Dar A Entender Los Siguientes Capítulos:

*Pensamientos:__"Señorita Layla, Pienso Lo Mismo Que Lo Mejor Fue Haberla Conocido, Cuando Esta A Mi Lado Siento Que Me Da Una Seguridad Del Que Todo Va Estar Bien, Ahora En Este Momento Quiero Que Ella Me De Un…"

_**Cuando Ya Habían Terminado El Momento Apasionado Ambas Cansadas, Sora Se Puso Encima Del Hombro De Layla Acomodándose Para Poder Dormir Y Ambas Tomadas De Las Manos.**_

_**Sora: Señorita Layla…-Felizmente Le Respondió Recobro La Alegría En Su Rostro-.**_

"_**No Puedo Creerlo De Que Esto Haya Ocurrido Con La Señorita Layla Y Todo Porque Estuvo A Mi Lado Sin Darme Cuenta De Que Ella Sentía Esto Lo Que Jamás Pudo Decírmelo Era Inexplicable Explicar Sus Sentimientos Hacía A Mi Y Eso Produjo Que Despertara En Mi Interior Escondido, Sentimientos Jamás Vistos En Mi Sin Darme Cuenta De Que Yo Amo A La Señorita Layla, No Quiero Separarme De su Lado Me Perdería Si No Esta A Mi Lado."**_

_**Layla: Si, Sora.-Le Respondió Gentilmente Con Breve Sonrisa En su Rostro-.**_

"_**Sora, Quien Iba A Pensarlo Lo Que Mi Corazón Dictaba Por Ti Cada Momento Que Estuve Junto a Ti Compartiendo Contigo Segundo Por Segundo De Mi Vida En El Escenario, Recibiendo Aquellas Ovaciones Que Me Hacían Temblar De Emoción En Este Momento, Estoy Feliz De Que Me Aceptaras, Mis Sentimientos Confirmados Hacia A Ti Sora, El Momento Del Hecho En Que Te Pierda No Lo Podré Soportarlo, Pero En Este Instante Me Alegra Una Cosa Es Que Estés A Mi Lado, Te Quiero Sora."**_

_**Sora: …La Amo.-Se Expreso En Lo Más Profundo De Su Ser.-Y No Quiero Perderla De Mi Lado, Me Sentiría Como De esta Forma Extraña Del Cual Una Parte De Mí Me Hiciera Falta,Usted**_

_**Me Hace Sentir Una Extraña Sensación Que Invade Todo Mi Cuerpo Que Llena En Mi Por Eso Señorita Layla La Quiero Con Cada Parte De Mi Alma.**_

_**Layla: -Los Ojos De Layla Brillaron Al Escuchar A Sora.-Sabes Sora, Nunca Pensé En Que Esto Iba A Ocurrir, Pero En Una Cosa Estoy Muy Segura, Me Alegra De Haberte Conocido Tú Eres La Única Persona En La Que He Podido Confiar Y Al Poder De Abrir Mis Sentimientos Hacía A Ti Sora Esto A Sido Muy Duro De Lograr, Pero Al Saber Que Me Aceptaste Y Te Demostré Lo Que Realmente Siento En Este Momento Del Que Te Amo Profundamente Sora Y Solamente Quiero Permanecer Eternamente Contigo.-Sonriéndole Con Cada Detalle De Su Respuesta Hacia Sora.-**_

_**Sora: …Señorita Layla…-Quedo Sora Un Poco Pasmada Al Escuchar La Respuesta De Layla.-…Me He Quedado Sin Palabras.-Ni Por El Contrario Se Avergüenza De Lo Sonrojaba Que Estaba Ella Misma.-… Señorita Layla, Gracias Por Todo Lo De Este Día No Se Que Haría Sin Usted.-Mientras Sora Le Respondía Alegremente A Su Compañera, Layla Le Acariciaba El Pelo De La Joven Japonesa.-**_

"_**Señorita Layla, Pienso Lo Mismo Que Lo Mejor Fue Haberla Conocido, Cuando Esta A Mi Lado Siento Que Me Da Una Seguridad Del Que Todo Va Estar Bien, Ahora En Este Momento Quiero Que Ella Me De Un…"**_

_**Layla: .-Interrumpiéndole El Pensamiento Vagante.-Sora Sabes Que?.-Sonriéndole Perversamente Juguetona Hacia Sora.-**_

"_**Quiero Besarla Antes De Dormir, Así Podré Estar Más Tranquila"**_

_**Sora: Le Pasa Algo Malo Señorita Layla?.-Sora Se Paraba Para Mirarse De Enfrente De Layla Para Saber Si Le Sucedía Algo Extraño.-**_

_**Mientras Que Sora Observaba Atentamente El Rostro De Layla, Ella En Ese Instante Mantenía Sus Ojos Cerrados, Lo Cual Layla Comenzó A Abrirlos Lentamente Para Mirar A Su Compañera Sora. La Japonesa Aprovechaba Cada Instante Para Acercarse A Layla.**_

_**Layla: …Quiero…-La Interrumpió Sora Con Un Beso.-**_

_**Ambas Querían Lo Mismo Y Se Beneficiaron Con Cada Momento Apasionante De Esta Iluminada Noche Hasta Que Sora.**_

_**Sora: -Terminado De Darle El Beso A La Joven Rubia.-Señorita Layla…-Sonrojada De Decir Su Nombre.-Será Mejor Que Descansemos Para Practicar Las Acrobacias De Mañana.-Sus Palabras Sonaron Un Poco Preocupadas.-**_

"_**Quiero Que Todo Salga Bien En La Practica, Junto Al Lado De La Señorita Layla."**_

_**Sora Ya Se Acomodaba En El Regazo Del Hombre Derecho De Layla Para Prepararse A Dormir Ambas Muy Segura De Este Día.**_

_**Layla: Todo Va A Salir Bien Sora.-Suspiró Muy Segura De Sí Misma.-**_

"_**Se Me Había Olvidado Decirle Lo De La Practica Menos Mal Que Se Ha Acordado."**_

_**Sora: Si, Lo Se Señorita Layla.-Segura También Se Le Paso Un Poco Su Rostro De Preocupación.-**_

"_**La Señorita Layla Siempre Tan Confiada, Ella Sabe Que La Podemos Hacerlas Juntas."**_

_**Layla:-Tomándole La Mano De Sora Que Se Veía Encima De La Cama.-Esto…Quiero Que Tú…Te Vayas A Vivir En Mi Casa Y No Quiero Que Se Lo Cuentes A Nadie De Acuerdo.**_

"_**En Estos Días Me He Sentido Muy sola Y Con Todo El Trabajo Que Tengo A Pesar De Mi Amiga **__**Macquarie Me Ayuda En Algo, Quiero Que Sora Este Viviendo Conmigo Me Da Más Tranquilidad." **_

_**Sora:-Sorprendida Del Haber Escuchado Esas Palabras De Layla.-…Que Me Mude A Su Casa…-Le Costaba Reaccionar A Las Palabras Que Le Dijo Layla.-**_

_"**Acaso No Estará Pensando Bien Las Cosas Los Del Escenario Kaleido Que Van A Pensar."**_

_**Layla: Bueno Quiero Que Estés Conmigo PorQue Me Proporcionas Más Seguridad Cuando Estas Junto A Mi Sora, No Quiero Que Ninguno Los Del Escenario Kaleido Sepa Que Tenemos Una Relación PorQue Nos Podrían Separarnos Y Eso Sería Muy Doloroso.-Cada Palabra Era Un Detalle De Una Tristeza Profunda Para Quien Jamás Lo Quería Dejar Salir.-**_

_**Sora: Esta Bien, PorQue Nos Necesitamos Y Nos Amamos Señorita Layla Me Preocupa Que Alguien Sepa De Lo Nuestro.**_

_**Layla: Mañana Nos Preocuparemos De Eso Sora Es Mejor Que Descansemos Para Preparar Las Acrobacias Que Aún Te Falta Un Poco De Lograr.**_

_**Sora: Si, Señorita Layla Mientras Permanezca A Su Lado Sé Que Lo Lograré.**_

_**Layla:-Sonriendo Y Estando Un Poco Sonrojadas Sus Mejillas.-Pase Lo Que Pase Todo Saldrá Bien Sora, Que Duermas Bien.-Le Dio Un Beso En La Frente De Su Compañera.-**_

_**Sora: Lo Mismo Digo Para Usted.-Quedándose Dormida Por Lo Cansada Y Agotada Que Fue El Día Para Sora.-**_

_**Las Acróbatas Por Fin Descansan, Para Practicar En El Iluminado Escenario Kaleido, Se Podía Admirar Sus Rostros Del PorQue Ambas Se Necesitaban De Una A La Otra Sin Darse Cuenta Pero Layla Y Sora, Lo Descubrieron Entre Ellas Mismas Ahora Su Relación En La Cual Esta Comenzando Deben De Ocultar, a Las Personas Quienes Trabajan En El Escenario Ya que si Alguno De Ellos Sabe De Esto Provocará Que La Relación Entre Layla Y sora Se Distancie Ellas Dos Se Tienen Que Ser Muy Fuerte Para Que Esto Tan Hermoso Perdure Hasta La Eternidad Como Lo Dijo Layla, PorQue Ninguna De Ellas Se Quiere Perder.**_

_**Esa Noche Fue Eterna Cada Segundo En Que Las Acróbatas Permanecía Junto a La Otra, Eran Tan Apreciado Y Delicado A La Vez En Que Pareciera Que Se Hubiera Congelado El Tiempo, Como Layla Descubrió En Su Interior De Lo Más Profundo De su Ser En La Cual Un Sentimiento Muy Guardado Que Para Ella Es Difícil De Explicarse Cuando Hablaba Con Sora Todo Era Su Momento Y Tiempo Perfecto Y Al Ser La Primera Vez En Que Ambas Confesaron Sus Sentimientos A La Otra Y Al Mismo Tiempo Ser Correspondidos Sin Embargo Este Día Va A Ser Inolvidables Para Mañana También Hasta Que El Amor En Que Se Tienen Permanezca Para Siempre.**_

_**Espero Que Les Haya Gustado Y Disfrutarlo De Este Capi ^_^ Últimamente El Día Viernes 30 De Julio 2010 Se ME Quemo El disco Duro Y Todavía No He Podido Comprarlo PorQue Necesito Dinero Y No Lo Tengo U.U Bueno Lo Que Importa Es Que Lo Escribí Para Ustedes Saludos Gracias Por Su Comprensión El Siguiente Capítulo Se Titula "**__Pensamientos Vagantes__**" Se Me Ven Para El Siguiente Capi Se Me Esperan n_n… **___


End file.
